The Third Bond
by HopelesslyHappy
Summary: When Rose starts seeing ghosts, she recruits her friend from the outside, Vera, to help her figure this out. But when Strigoi attacks, relationships, and a mentally unstable Rose combine, will everyone make it out alive? RosexDimitri AdrianXOC


_Author's note: Hello! So this is my first VA fanfic. It takes place shortly after Victor's hearing (Although Rose didn't inform anyone of her ghost-seeing abilities, yet) Some things will be out of order for the fic. I do not own Vampire Academy…but I would love to own Adrian or Dimitri. ;) Enjoy!_

Running. Always running. A small part of me wanted to stop. Who cared if they caught up to me? Did I really care if I lived or died anymore? Just as my feet started to slow, her face flashed in my mind.

Of course. That's why I had to keep running. I was only a couple of miles out from the border. Once I reached it I could stop running for a while. Then I would be with her again and we could figure this thing out.

When I could see the border the vampires behind me picked up the pace, knowing their windows of opportunity on a free meal was closing. Pushing my legs to their limits, I crossed the border mercifully crashing into a soft pile of snow.

Their red eyes burned brightly in the dark, and I could sense their frustration that fresh meat slipped away. Turning away, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had just found the strength to get back on my feet when I sensed someone was near.

Too late. Strong hands grabbed me from behind but I didn't struggle to break free. I knew it must be a guardian and I wasn't in danger of being killed, not yet anyway. And there was the small fact that I had just covered a dozen miles in under two hours and I was way too tired to fight back when my life wasn't in the balance.

"Do you have a weapon on you?" A thick, male voice with a slight Russian accent turned me around to face him. He was tall, very tall. Definitely over a foot taller than I was.

"Yes. It's in my left boot." Glancing down at me he swiftly reached into my shoe and brought out a curved knife with an ivory handle. There was scripture on the blade but I doubted it was anything he knew anything about.

Carefully putting the knife into his waistband he led me out of the trees and towards a building. He never said anything and his eyes and rigid figure led me to believe he hadn't written me off as a danger yet.

"You can relax you know. I'm not going to attack you." I hoped my words sounded convincing. He glanced at me again and relaxed a little, but still not completely. Sighing silently to myself I continued walking. When we passed the first building we came to I almost cried. I didn't want to walk anymore. I debated telling him he was going to have to drag me soon, but by that time we were already walking into the next building.

Warmth hit me in the face and some of the frost came out of my muscles. We walked towards a large door where the guardian gently knocked a few times.

The door opened and standing on the other side of the threshold was an older woman.

"Come in." I guessed she must be the Headmistress. I had heard her name before but I couldn't recall it. The guardian led me to a chair opposite the woman and stood rigidly beside me. I guess he thought I might attack the Headmistress. Who knew.

"This is the girl you found on the other side of the wards?" The woman barely looked over me and started sorting through some papers.

"Yes, she was carrying this." The guardian brought out my knife and handed it to her. She looked at the hilt with a confused look on her face and it took every ounce of my self-control not to laugh at her. If she only knew what she was holding.

"What's your name." I guessed it was a question but it was spoken with so little emotion I wasn't sure.

"Vera Vikhrov." I watched as both pairs of eyes suddenly shifted to me, studying me. I could almost hear their thoughts. Such a Russian name, why not a Russian girl? I guess they didn't know I'd spent the last six years getting rid of my accent and becoming as American as possible.

"You're Russian?" I could hear the shock in the guardian's eyes. At first I thought it was shock over my name, but after he hastily composed himself I realized he was shocked he had broken guardian code and let his curiosity get the best of him.

I had just opened my mouth to respond when suddenly the door was busted open. The guardian took a defensive stance and the woman stood up from her desk. Their actions were pointless though…maybe. The only thing on the other side of the door was a very beautiful, very powerful Rose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oh no, she was going to ruin it.

"Rose, it's o-" Suddenly she was by my side jerking me to my feet. Ow.

"Come on, you don't have to sit here." The guardian man was in front of us in a second, eyes staring through Rose.

"Rosemarie, neither of you are leaving until you explain what is going on. You know this girl?" I saw Rose contemplate whether she could get us past the man. Deciding she couldn't, she sighed and turned around.

"Yes, I do. And she came here because I asked her to. She's not going to hurt anyone or cause any trouble. I swear." Well she could swear that but I sure as hell wasn't.

"Rose, if you wanted a guest you should have just signed her in at the front instead of having her slipping through the back. Not that she wouldn't have gotten in at all."

"What? Slipping in through the back? That's why you're in here?" I saw relief flood over Rose's face. I guess she was thinking I was in here for a much more serious reason and finding out I was only here for slipping through the cracks was comforting.

"Oh, thank God." Wow Rose, don't make it obvious or anything.

"I really am sorry about that. I had planned to come in through the front but I got lost and it was dark and I can't see very well in the dark and I'm horribly jet lagged and I just accidentally crossed the border without knowing it. I'm so sorry for the mix up." Obviously this was complete and utter bullshit but the woman seemed to accept it. I gave her the saddest smile I could muster and she slightly nodded her head.

"All right. Guardian Belikov please escort these two to the front and have our guest sign in formally." With that the woman went back to her paper work and Rose guided me out of the room and back outside. Sensing that I was colder she took off her coat and gave it to me.

"Here. You must be so cold. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much!" Rose squeezed me into her arms and I was comforted. I felt like I was home.

"I missed you too, Roza." I gave her one of my rare, genuine smiles and we continued walking.

"Oh, Dimitri, this is my friend, Vera. Vera, this is Dimitri." Rose gave me a look to inform me this was _the_ Dimitri I had heard so much about.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him a small smile and he returned the favor. Studying him more closely I realized why Rose was so taken with him. He really was handsome. And the way he had acted earlier, so strong and ready for anything, showed what a great guardian he was. What had Rose told me the others called him, a god? Definitely suiting.

We rounded a corner and what I guessed was the main building could just be seen by my eyes a few yards away. A few students and other guardians were out and about as this was a vampires "day" but one in particular stood out to me. Mostly because she was hastily walking towards me with a huge smile plastered on her face. She came along with two other boys but I had no clue who they were, and I didn't care. All I cared about was being reunited with her.

"Vera! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're really here!" Her warm embrace surrounded me and I couldn't help the warmth that surrounded my heart as well.

"Lissa, I missed you."

_A/N So? What did y'all think? Let me know in those reviews ;) XOXO_


End file.
